24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Articles for deletion/Actors in both 24 and Lost talk
OOU article I sighed pretty hard when I saw this again. But I think we should let them keep it, Proudhug. Pages like Weapons used by Jack Bauer and Jack in other media are OOU but 24-related. And, as much as I find the whole Lost connection annoying, this is a similar OOU page. I certainly won't care if this gets deleted, but I'm just pointing out that there is a cogent argument here defending that we keep it. – Blue Rook 23:08, 29 June 2008 (UTC)talk : Who said there was anything wrong with OOU articles? All of the cast and crew articles are OOU. "Deaths on 24" and "Songs featured on 24" are OOU. There's nothing wrong with lists like "Weapons used by Jack Bauer," since it's an article specifically and exclusively about 24. "Jack Bauer in other media" and "24 references" group together all exterior sources that allude to 24 (though I've always leaned towards voting for the former's deletion). But to break down each individual connection that 24 has with other things, is to open up the doors to anything. We could have "Actors in both 24 and Law & Order," "Directors who've worked on both 24 and La Femme Nikita," "24 alumni who are Canadian," and "24 production assistants who lost their virginity in a month ending in -ember" (And I'm sure there are more in this last category than in the 24/Lost connection). We want all of our articles here to relate strictly to 24 as much as possible. Novelties such as this one can go on a User Page or be mentioned on the individual actor pages. But I really don't see any place for it in a serious encyclopedia about 24. --Proudhug 02:23, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :: That's where consensus would come in. Currently, it's just policy governing, which does not represent the consensus on this issue since this has been brought up repeatedly. No one on earth would create the pages you talked about, and if they did, the consensus would be to remove them because none of those meet inclusion, significance, or sanity guidelines. This Lost connection, however, does, because of the large number of related actors, and there is demand for it, too. The place for it is found in the simple fact that a huge number of 24 fans are also Lost fans, and it is the fans who decide what is "serious" and what isn't. Surely, this page is more serious than Cubby, but Cubby isn't going anywhere, and for good reason. – Blue Rook 04:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC)talk I believe the article should be deleted, although I am a LOST fan, I agree with Proudhug that to allow a page for lost would open the door up to almost anything. I think it is enough to have something wriiten on the actors page. For example : Background Information and notes * Mr Blah appeared alongside Mrs Blah in the program lost who also played Mrs Blah-Blah in 24.- 2Anthony4 19:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Alrighty, then. I've deleted the page, but will keep this talk page for archival purposes until its content gets pasted over in AFD. – Blue Rook 22:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC)talk